Soul Mates?
by TheDobe
Summary: Naruto finds a strange object, and somehow comes to the conclusion that it belongs to his soul mate. Poor Sasuke never saw this one coming! SasuNaruSasu.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, hence the lack of butt secks.

**Warnings:** This isn't supposed to be taken too seriously, but if you're offended, you can contant my manager. His name is **Fuck You**. He's a nice guy, he'll make sure to accommodate you. I'm just kidding! But I will laugh at flames though because they're just too damn funny to ignore. So FLAME ON! If you want.

**Soul Mates?**

**Default Chapter**

Naruto it found fascinating how, when he was doing something that didn't interest him in the least; time seemed to slow down. Naruto, at that given moment, could not think of a single statement to perfectly sum up his situation. Even though he did, on the occasion enjoy history class as much as the next guy, he just wasn't enjoying this particular lesson. That was the excuse he used every lesson. The fact that he had been sitting in the same chair for what seemed like hours now, watching the clock didn't help matters at all. Perhaps it was broken; because he was sure he had seen the damn thing go anti-clock wise.

He had been sitting down for so long, his butt was starting to hurt, but he didn't want to start squirming because people would think he was on drugs and the idea of standing up at random intervals seemed strange to him; so he settled on staring out of the window, or at the ugly clock on the white wall.

Staring out of the window never did hold his attention for long though, and it seemed this time was no different. Not only was looking out of a window uninteresting to him, but it made him think of sad and lonely teenage girls, pining over guys that were way out of their league. He wasn't big on that, nor was he big on staring at trees, or at a useless Astroturf. In his very humble opinion, Astroturf's were the most useless things ever invented, and they smelled weird too, and that was not a good combination.

There were times when Naruto wished that he could see past solid objects. Not only would that be a cool ability, but that way, he would be able to see what the teacher was scribbling on the board, instead of gawking at a giant head attached to a similarly giant boy, or trying to look around it. He would, of course, never mention that to the giant boy because the giant boy was apparently sensitive about his weight. His name was something like Johnny, or Chouji, he wasn't too sure. There were also times when he wished he had selective hearing because then he would completely fade out the idiotic mumblings of his fellow classmates. That way, he would hear what the teacher was rambling about for once, and maybe, just maybe, he could pass History. But as luck would have it, that never happened. And he always failed.

What was amazingly amazing though was how the school looked more like a hospital than it did a school. All the floors were white, the walls were white, the ceiling, also white. Even the doors were white. The floors were so white in fact, they even had to take their shoes off and put on plimsolls when they were indoors. There was nothing that Naruto hated more than plimsolls.

The few things that indicated that the building was in fact a high school and not a hospital, were the chalkboards, desks and, of course, the students. Personally, Naruto would prefer it if they didn't have the chalkboards; they were messy and he would like it better if his math teacher did not have a hard board rubber to throw at him when he wasn't paying attention; which seemed to happen a lot in math. He could also make do without the desks; he preferred standing. Desks were a big waste anyway, people only ever doodled on them, other than that, they were bloody useless.

He always had his head in the clouds, he was smart enough to realise that himself. During class, he liked to think about all the things he couldn't do in a classroom, and out of the classroom he liked to think of all the things he could do in the classroom. He found it strange, however, that he could never remember any of the classroom activities he came up with.

During conversations, he would find himself looking at the birds or the patterns on the ground, rather than listening. The same thing happened too during class. He would think about chasing butterflies, or catching jellyfish like his idol SpongeBob, and he would find himself zoning out. He found it fascinating, in a slightly non-fascinating way. He didn't think that anyone could hold that against him, class was, on the whole, a very boring part of his day to day life.

"Paying attention, Uzumaki?" the blond nodded absently, still staring at the clock, not bothering to register who it was that had spoken to him. Boring teacher or annoying classmates, it was all the same.

"That clock is broken by the way, you're twenty minutes late for your next class," the pupil stared at his teacher for a moment or two, wondering if he was joking. He didn't look like the jokey type, hell, he didn't look the anything type. He just looked weird to him. He was a small, crooked old man, with white thinning hair, wrinkly skin and an unimaginable number of red and purple spots dotted on his neck and cheeks. He had an amazingly monotone voice, which never failed to put many of his students to sleep. Would he joke about serious matters like school? Never! Old people didn't tell jokes, and he was sure this guy was past the century mark.

He grabbed his backpack from off the floor and sprang to his feet, running towards the door. He ran past row upon, row of lockers, slowing down every now and again so he wouldn't slip; plimsolls didn't have the best of grips on them. He ran up the stairs, huffing and cursing himself for being unfit, making empty promises to go to the gym as a solution, even though he knew that if he did join the gym, he would end up like the many people that paid to go to the gym, but never actually go. He preferred not to waste money he didn't have.

When he had first attended the school, he had grown used to counting the number of steps on the stairs. It was when he was still young and ambitious, or for short very much not sixteen, and he had stupidly assumed that he would like attending high school. He remembered there being at least forty steps. The number had apparently magically increased. When he finally made it all the way up the steps, he didn't bother waiting to catch his breath, he just walked up to the classroom he needed to be in and very nearly kicked the door open, only to find that it was, in fact, empty. Unoccupied. Vacant. It was completely devoid of the human species. In layman terms: the fucker lied.

He was annoyed and relieved at the same, so really, it was a good day for him, normally multi tasking caused him a lot of trouble. He pulled the door shut and placed his backpack on his shoulders, he had just realised that he had been dragging it on the floor the whole time. He spun on his heel, whistling an annoying tune, only to be surprised out of his wits when he slipped and fell backwards, his backpack flying off his shoulders.

"Ugh." He shook his head in confusion and sat up, and that was when he noticed it. A medium sized, yellow piece of plastic in the shape of some sort of demented tripod with a drawing of a man falling over on his ass. On the bottom of the idiotic picture, were the words, Caution, Wet floor. He shook his head again. Leave it to him to notice it after he had slipped on the wet floor. He briefly wondered if people would think he was manic if he threw the dumb thing out of the window. He really hoped not because that was on the top of his to do list. If he slipped over because the floor was wet, then others had to do so as well, it was only fair. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it, he wasn't that mean. Unfortunately.

"All that effort, wasted," he muttered, picking up his backpack, again. It had taken a lot out of him to pick it up the first time; he just hoped that this time would be the last. As soon as he put his bag on his shoulder, he heard a soft clattering noise. He paused, startled and looked around, trying to see where the noise had come from. He took a step backwards and then he noticed something shimmering on the floor. He bent down so he could look at it, he didn't want to touch it just yet, he wanted to make sure it wasn't some kind of booby trap or something. What he saw shocked and surprised him. On the floor lay a strange metallic object, it was small and silver with little speckles. He flicked it with his finger, hoping it would jingle, but no such luck. He picked it up, momentarily forgetting about the booby traps.

"Wow," he breathed in admiration. It was beautiful. It looked like...no it was...an acorn made out metal! He had always wanted one. It had been a dream of his ever since he could remember to own a metal acorn. He sighed, holding the acorn close to his chest, thinking of all the wonderful pranks he could pull on people with something as magical as a metal acorn. He could also leave it as bate for squirrels; he had never seen one up close. But alas, the acorn belonged to someone else so he couldn't do any of those things.

In his mind, it made perfect sense to want, and eventually own a metal acorn, but he was realistic enough to know that to others, it would definitely never make sense. Therefore, he concluded that, the owner of the acorn was as unique and special as he was and that he or she would have a lot in common with him. That person had a special connection, a bond with Naruto, whoever and wherever they were. A bond so strong in fact that it would last until the end of time itself. He just knew it.

"This...it belongs to my soul mate!" he shouted happily. He cleared his throat and looked at the acorn one more time before putting it in his pocket for safekeeping. He was now officially on a quest. Screw the lost and found box; he was now on a quest to find the owner of the acorn, thus finding his beloved soul mate. He would not rest until he found who he was looking for, so they could live happily ever after, just like in all good fairy tales.

"Uzumaki, did you not hear the bell?" Naruto looked at the scraggly woman with her overly large glasses and hooked nose, and raised an eyebrow in distrust. It was Ms...someone he couldn't remember who taught him something he couldn't pronounce.

"You're not lying, are you?" He asked sceptically. She just crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her feet impatiently, glaring at the short student. He gulped and quickly ran down the stairs, cursing his bad luck and apparently forgetting that the class he needed to be in was on the floor he had just left. The teacher watched him go and turned around, smirking.

"Just kidding," she murmured to the empty hallway and walked away.

TBC

Should I continue with this or not? Give me your answer in a review please!


End file.
